Hurricane Isidore (1996) (Ypsi's Version)
NOTE: This storm actually happened in real life even though they didn't call it a hurricane. This is a retelling of the story assuming the NHC recognized the storm when it formed in 1996. In this story, it is also being assumed the storm caused serious damage. Made By YpsiRuss 'NOTE 2: This article is under reconstruction so pardon the mess of some things. It will be cleared up soon. ' Hurricane Isidore was an unusual tropical cyclone, that formed in the Great Lakes, an area that does not typically support tropical development. Due to its formation, Hurricane Isidore is the first tropical cyclone on record to form in the Great Lakes. Isidore was also a very deadly and destructive tropical cyclone throughout the U.S and Canada, causing around $1.8 billion in damages, with $1 billion in damage caused in the U.S state of Michigan and $800 million caused in Ontario. 25 deaths were attributed to the hurricane, with 12 occurring in the U.S state of Michigan and the other 13 deaths occurring in Ontario due to storm surge flooding. Meteorological History On September 11, 1996, a weak area of low pressure was situated near Lake Superior. The low had typical frontal features at this point in time, carrying a weak cold front with it. The waters of the lakes would have been considered unfavorable for tropical development but the cold front associated with the storm brought air colder than the water. Shortly after moving into Lake Huron on September 12, 1996, the cold front caught up with the warm front, making the front an occluded front, which caused the storm to then develop Subtropical Depression 1. At the time, the NHC numbered subtropical cyclones separately from tropical cyclones. Soon, winds began to increase to above tropical storm force, thus making the storm a subtropical storm. The subtropical storm soon became fully tropical and got named Isidore, and moved southwards. Isidore moved slowly to the south near the thumb of Michigan. The storm continued to intensify through September 13th and on September 14th, Isidore strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. Isidore then developed a well-defined eye, which was 19-miles wide, with the eye-wall impacting the thumb of Michigan, bringing strong storms with tropical storm to near hurricane-force winds. The storm started a weakening trend through the overnight hours of September 14th into September 15th, weakening to an 80 mph hurricane and making landfall at that wind speed. After landfall, Isidore weakened to a strong tropical storm with winds of 65 mph and started a steady weakening trend while undergoing extratropical transition, with the storm maintaining intensity at winds of 50 mph. On September 15th, Isidore became post-tropical, although operationally, the NHC maintained advisories on the system due to thinking that Isidore was back to a subtropical cyclone due to convection removed from the center, though post-season analysis determined that Isidore was post-tropical. Isidore's remnants continued towards Buffalo, New York, where the NHC issued its final advisory on the system as the remnant circulation of Isidore dissipated on September 19th. Preparations Upon classification, Tropical Storm Warnings were issued along the coast of Lake Huron in Michigan and Canada. Due to forecast fast strengthening, a Hurricane Watch was also issued for the Lake Huron coastline in Michigan and Canada, later upgraded to a warning as the storm strengthened to hurricane status. The Blue Water Bridge connecting the U.S and Canada was shut down due to the forecast of high winds. Michigan Michigan Governor John Engler declared a state of emergency for counties being affected by the storm. Evacuations were also issued in the thumb in Michigan, including all of Port Huron due to frightening storm surge forecasts. About 80% of all people in Port Huron followed the evacuation order. Further north, the coastal villages in the thumb were also being evacuated, with people evacuating further south or inland to other cities like Flint and Saginaw. Ontario People in Ontario along the coast were asked to evacuate due to the threat of high storm surge, with forecasts of surge getting into the 6 to 9 foot range, including the city of Sarina near the U.S/Canada border. The evacuation of Sarina alone caused higher traffic on the roads, with people trying to get away from the Lake Huron coastline. Impact Michigan Ontario Reference For Some Of The Information # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1996_Lake_Huron_cyclone Category:Atlantic hurricanes